habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Guilds Guide
Notes There are more than 250 open guilds in Habitica. This page is a work in progress aimed at creation of an Almost Complete Guide to the Guilds of Habitica. The Great Guilds of Habitica - 3-5% of the Guilds (rounded to 12) with the most members in them, coincidentally the guilds with 1k+ members on the date of the Guide creation. The Small Guilds of Habitica - something like 40% of the Guilds (rounded to 100) with the least members in them, coincidentally the guilds with less than 35 members on the date of the Guide creation. It seems they are created to be in the shadow of the busy world, let's not disturb their members unless the guild is really prominent and perfectly fits into one of the important categories. Private Guilds won't be listed in this Guide. The World of Habitica Help and Support ; The Newbies : New and don't know what you're doing? Don't worry, most of us here don't, and those of us who do are happy to help you get started! This guild aims to give new users a space to ask questions without worrying about it getting lost in the Tavern or looking silly; so if you're new, please feel free to ask whatever you like! If you're an experienced user, please join the guild and help answer any questions that come up. :D You can also opt to join the guild's challenges to help you get started. Everyone is welcome! : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; �� Library of Shared Lists : Share and review lists of habits, dailies, to-dos, rewards. Original Sample items can be found here, if you deleted yours too quickly. Future lists could include scenarios like GTD, Homemaking, Freelancing, Writing, Musicians, Students, etc. as well as a main Library of Goals, and a Gamified Library. Challenges include samples and themed tasks. NPCs, Contributors and other Special Guilds ; Aspiring Legends: HabitRPG Helpers : For Habiteers who would like to give back to the site (and earn sweet gear!) by submitting code, art, documentation, etc. to its open-source project. Volunteers welcome! ; Pixels in Progress : A place for pixel artists (both experienced and aspiring!) to work on rough drafts and crazy ideas for HabitRPG pixel art. The purpose is to help keep the HabitRPG Pixel Art Trello more focused on final drafts and things that can be implemented soon. Joins us, and start sharing your pixels! Come help contribute to HabitRPG. :This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; The Back Corner : Conversation getting a bit too long or heated for the Tavern? Come over to the Back Corner! Daniel the Barkeep has set this space aside just for you. Come chat! ; Habit Media Engine : HabitRPG Desktop client coming soon... Last updated: 02/14/2014 Collective Accountability and Support General Accountability ; Short-Term Goal Accountability : The new home of the Deepest Darkest Red and other productivity challenges. Need an extra push to accomplish something today, this week, or this month? Here you can announce your goal, report your results, and be cheered on by others (or be motivated by the thought of having to admit failure). No goal is too small to mention here if you need accountability to help you get it done. Challenges aimed at helping you get things done. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. Addiction Recovery ; Porn-Free Support Guild : Our group helps you overcome pornography and/or masturbation addiction. You can expect to find like-minded individuals in our guild who are going through the same challenges for the ultimate goal of self-control and self-improvement. Whether your goal is to quit for a week or a month we can be here for you to discuss progress and motivate you to keep at it. Rules: please respect other members and do not post NSFW content. Challenges aimed to help with accountability and overcoming. ; Interneters Anonymous : A Guild for people who want to manage their Internet addiction and help fellow addicts achieve Internet sobriety. 12 step program commitment not required. Support ; Mentally Ill : For those of us suffering from mental illness and trying to develop better habits to deal with them. Challenges on helping recovery for various mental illnesses. ; The Chronic Illness Guild : A guild for players dealing with chronic illnesses. Trade tips on how to use HabitRPG to help stick to routines and make more positive choices, encourage and support other guild members, or just vent about symptoms keeping you from completing certain tasks! ; Parent Edition : A guild for those who have young ones running about. We have different challenges than the non-breeders out there, and this guild offers support and help to parents looking to better themselves! Lifestyle Healthy Lifestyle ; The Health Nuts : For people who want to achieve or maintain good health, whether it be through eating, exercise, or otherwise. ; Vegetarians and Vegans : Love plant food? Concerned about animal welfare? Think chickens are too cute to eat? So do we! This guild is for all you on a veggie diet or those striving to be. Share your recipes, brag about that lovely barbecue dinner you hosted without ribs and steak, discuss nutrition and find out about alternatives. As a little note, if you're talking about specific products, do state the country you live in - the UK/EU and US market are vastly different! ; Runner's Edge : We are the site's community of runners. Join us to and discuss your running routines and accomplishments. If you are not currently an active runner then join our guild to find tips and begin running/jogging today! Challenges for all experience levels of running. ; Weight Loss/Maintenance : Challenges and supportive chat related to losing or maintaining weight. ; Early to Bed and Early to Rise : "Early to bed and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Benjamin Franklin US author, diplomat, inventor, physicist, politician, & printer (1706 - 1790) Self-Improvement and Enjoying Life ; Life Hackers : Do you want to change your life? What is your motivation? What techniques do you use for improving yourself? Share your hacks with others! Challenges for finding inspiration and changing the quality of life. ; Challenge... Accepted? : Life is boring! Spice it up a little with a weekly challenge. It could be something small, like checking out a film, reading a book or trying a new food, to something a little more out there. Challenges are diverse, unexpected, challenging, and fun! ; Nerdfighters : For those who never forget to be awesome. Here is A Note on Nerdfighters and the YouTube channel. ; Brain Trust : We're here for one reason and one reason only: self-mastery through HabitRPG's steller community of enthusiasts. ; The Overachievers : Who do you want to be? This is a guild for the Overachievers out there. We love self-improvement and we work hard to become stronger, smarter, and healthier simultaneously. Challenges are aimed toward success and improvement in life. ; The Renaissance Man : (Ren·ais·sance man / noun / 1. a person with many talents or areas of knowledge.) : This guild is for those who are in pursuit of being a Renaissance Man or Woman. Being cultured and interesting is a virtue. Being the smartest person in the room is cool. The only way to do this is by studying and applying large amount of varying skills and talents. ; Financial Discipline Group : In a world culture where we are constantly bombarded with advertisements to strip us of our hard earned money, this group seeks to turn the tide of consumerism and develop financial discipline: The Foundation of Financial Freedom. If you are concerned with your spending habits, then this group is for you. The Way You Are ; Introverts : In the middle of Great Desert of Loudness there is small quite oasis where you can rest your feet and be just your self. And it is here. Welcome! Challenges are aimed toward expanding your comfort zone. ; ADHDers Guild : This is a guild for those of us with Attention Deficit using Habit to manage the the issues of motivation and distraction that come with....Look! Something Shiny! * Challenges for helping players focus. ; The Queers : A guild for all the LGBTQ+ Habitants to hang out and chat! ; Young Adult- Unprepared : For those who have left home (or are planning to in the near future), and are now struggling with college, bills, job, and all this new life. Get help from people in your similar situation and give advice yourself! Jobs and Hobbies Occupations ; The Scholars : For the stressed high schoolers, the college students who always pull off all-nighters, or any person who just wants to learn. Lots of challenges for educating oneself by studying, going to classes, finishing assignments, or learning for leisure. ; IT Minions League : For Information Technology Support professionals: help desk techs, desktop support, sysadmins, programmer anylists, etc. Challenges related to documentation, closing support tickets, user relations, etc. ; Graduate Student Guild : A guild for graduate students or prospective graduate students. Use Habit to complete that thesis, dissertation, or other big foreboding project. Challenges centered around graduate studies, graduate lifestyle, etc. ; Working from Home : Just to make sure that all of the hours that I committed to work get done. Challenges to help with accountability and attentiveness. ; Entrepreneurs : Entrepreneurs of any kind welcome! Let's build something great through good habits and support from a strong community of HabitRPGers. (Hopefully our companies level as fast as our characters!) Creative Jobs and Hobbies ; Artists : A guild for all the artists - hobbyists, professionals, or anything in between. Challenges for drawing and organizing your workday. ; The Wordsmiths : A guild for authors of all stripes. Novelists, poets, bloggers and fanfic writers - if it's writing, you're welcome here! Are you using HabitRPG to motivate yourself? Show that writer's block who's boss! Challenges related to writing stories or poetry. ; The developers guild : A guild for developers to meet and talk, and challenge themselves. Challenges related to programming, blacksmiths, programming languages, or programmer's lifestyle. ; The Bards of Habit : A guild for the musicians of any skill. Be you a guitarist, pianist, clarinet player, EDM composer, or yodeler, you are welcome here. Talk about theory, share what you're working on, look for help, give help, or any other cool thing with your fellow bards! Challenges for learning music and improving your musical practices. ; Writers : Writers of all sorts welcome! Whether you are working on your screenplay, novel, blog post or comic book - this is the guild for you. Share your habits, get inspired and create and join WRITING CHALLENGES to benefit us all. ; Knitting and Crocheting : For the Habiteers who can never get enough yarn. Challenges will involve Knit/Crochet-a-longs, stash busting projects, and more! ; Learn to Draw : Challenges follow along side Kimon Nicolaides' book The Natural Way to Draw: A Working Plan for Art Study. ; The Chef's Special : A place for those that love cooking, whether professionally or at home. If you've got a killer recipe, are looking for some inspiration, or need help with a new technique this is the place for you. : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; Cosplay and Costume : Do you cosplay? Do you like to make garb? Do you like to dress up? Do you go to conventions? This is the guild for you! Other Hobbies and Interests ; Gamers Union : A guild for gamers of all kinds: consoles, PC, tabletop, handhelds, trading cards, etc. Chat with your fellow enthusiasts and find a healthy balance to gaming in your life! Challenges are related to gaming. ; Game Designers : Use HabitRPG to motivate yourself to get that design document done, to fix that AI bug or read up on game theory? How meta! A guild for game designers of all flavours! See guild for links to a variety of resources. ; Gaymers : For those who enjoy a few more rainbows & unicorns (or just unicorns) in their RPGs. ; The Otaku Dōjō : A guild for all anime, manga, light novel and visual novel fans, as well as the wider otaku subculture outside Japan. Challenges are for keeping up with anime and manga. ; Whovians : For any and all fans for Doctor Who! Challenges around Doctor Who related activities, crafts, etc. ; Linux : A guild for linux lovers. You're welcome :) ; Fanfiction Connoisseurs : All fandoms welcome, both readers and writers - get tips, find beta-readers and share your (only marginally AU, honest!) stories. Challenges for reading and writing fanfiction. ; Night's Watch : "Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death..." (A Game of Thrones fandom guild.) Supporting a Good Cause Environmental Protection ; inHabitants of Earth: the eco-friendly guild : For anyone and everyone who wants to use the power of habitrpg to become more environmentally friendly. Other Good Causes ; Ghost Ship : Do pirate ghost ships support a good cause? They do if they have a "Become an Organ Donor!" challenge. The guild's ghost ship theme makes it a good place both for serious death-related challenges (organ donation, making a will) and eerie fun things (Halloween plans, sharing songs like "Zombie Pirates in Love", ...). Language and Local Community Guilds Countries and Languages ; Vive la France : We're so very French. ; Parlons Français! : Ici on peut pratiquer le français ensemble. Pas d'anglais s'il vous plaît! A guild for practicing French, rather than for native speakers alone. ; British Bulldogs : Come on Brits, Lets Rally up! ; Brasil : Para todos os brasileiros afim de bater um papo ou fazer amizades. ; Wolfsrudel : Gemeinsam statt Einsam... German speaking Guild ; En español : Spanish speaking guild : This guild also has its own guild page in the Armory. ; The Kiwis : For those who come from the awesome country of New Zealand! ; Swedish Vikings : For Swedish Vikings, We'll meet in Valhalla. ; The Land Downunder : A place for Aussies to hang out. ; Irish Players : A group for players from, or based in, Ireland! ; Dragons of the Valleys : Welsh dragons unite! ; The Tulips : Voor Nederlandse HabitRPGers. ; Poland : Gildia dla Polaków. Zmęczeni językiem angielskim w tawernie? Tutaj możecie porozmawiać na każdy temat również po polsku. Polish speaking guild. ; Как пройти в библиотеку : Гильдия для тех, кто говорит по-русски или живет в России. Russian speaking guild. ; Brňáci : Vítáme i Pražáky. :) * ; Belgi(que/ë/en/um) : Bières, frites et diversité linguistique... ; Români : Români cu probleme motivaţionale. ; Bermy Bits : Habit RPG group for Bermudians. ; 凡才の挑戦 : 何度も何度も向上しようとしては失敗し、それでも良い方向に向かいたいと思う。 ; The JRPG Club : This guild is for Japanese learners that are using HabitRPG to improve their language immersion and study habits! Challenges aimed to help with learning. ; /r/Team_Japaneseのギルド : A HabitRPG guild for all members of /r/Team_Japanese. ; Fandomáci : CZ/SK fandom, geeci, nerdici, scifisti, fantazisti. There are currently no Portuguese guilds, but the '''Brasil' and En español guilds may be of use to Portuguese speakers.'' Local Communities and Organizations ; PDX : For all Oregonians, actually. Who recognizes the logo? Members of Other Sites and Web-Communities ; Duolinguists of Habitica : Duolingo is a gamified language learning website for learning Spanish, English, French, German, Portuguese and Italian. "A contest mentioned only in hushed whispers on shadowy street corners and outrageous bragging in the Tavern, users of Duolingo compete to top the weekly rankings." Challenges around learning different languages. ; Rainbow Rumpus Partytown : A guild for any Homestuck fan trying to better themselves and their lives through HabitRPG. Join us to get tips and tricks on achieving your goals, encouragement from fellow fans, and discussion related to the latest updates. Category:Community Category:Social Category:Habitica Places